Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Darth Vader/Archiv2007
Servus Freue mich auch endlich den Button rechts oben gefunden zu haben ;-D Naja, besser als NIE. Wäre cool, wenn ich von ein paar Admins die ICQ Nummern oder so bekäme, wegen Bilder und so. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Darth Vader 17:28, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo, hier findest Du eine Liste der Jedipedia-Admins. Allerdings verwendet nicht jeder ICQ. Es ist durchaus üblich, Fragen hier zu stellen (auf Deiner Benutzerdiskussion oder auf der Benutzerdiskussion eines Admins oder eines anderen erfahrenen Benutzers), z.B. wenn Du irgendetwas zum Thema Bilder wissen möchtest oder andere technische Fragen hast. Ein guter Einstieg ist auf jeden Fall der Artikel Erste Schritte, wo eigentlich alles aufgeführt ist, was einem am Anfang noch verwirrend erscheint und das man wissen muß, um Artikel zu schreiben und zu formatieren. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 17:32, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Auch von mir persönlich su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Eine offizielle Begrüßung gehört auf jeden Fall dazu - auch wenn du schon von RC-9393 begrüßt wurdest. Bild:;-).gif Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. ::Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:37, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkomen! Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Gruß--General Grievous 16:41, 26. Jan 2007 (CET) Su cuy'gar, du erinnerst mich an meinen kleinen Bruder(4), wenn der was malt ist das ein Raumschiff, Laserschwert oder Yoda und er ist ganz beleidigt, dass es Chewbacca nicht als Plüschtier gibt! Wenn du mit mir reden willst, schreib einfach auf meine Seite. Ret Cody 17:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo Darth Vader. Du hast in Bezug auf den Artikel Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg erwähnt, das mindestens 1-2 Seiten im Word nötig sind um die genannten Punkte wie Kampfsystem etc zu beschreiben. Erstmal möchte ich dir für deine ehrliche Kritik danken, aber mir drängen sich trotzdem noch ein paar Fragen auf und von daher möchte ich auf diese nochmal näher eingehen. * Sind die von dir genannten Veränderungen nötig um den Titel "exzellenter Artikel" zu bekommen, oder meinst du das generell? * Kannst du mir genau erläutern, was deiner Meinung nach fehlt ? Als Erklärung möchte ich noch hinzufügen das es bei einem Chat Rollenspiel in der Regel kein Kampfsystem im Sinne von Würfeln etc gibt. Das ganze Entscheidet sich aus der jeweiligen Situation heraus und wird vom Spielleiter bewertet. Danke Periphalos 13:01, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Periphalos. Ich halte diese Punkte generell für wichtig, weil jeder Artikel verdient, das beste aus ihm rauszuholen. Je nach dem wie gut und perfekt es rausgeholt wird, kann sich ein Artikel den Status "exzellent" verdienen. Muss leider jetzt zum Spiel, kann dir später noch es weitererklären. Mfg --Darth Vader 15:34, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandalismus:Schon wieder Wir haben hier schon wieder einen Vandalen.E.B 16:48, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wen denn? Mfg --Darth Vader 16:52, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Schon isser gesperrt. Durch RC-9393 mit einer Woche und Premia mit zwei Wochen. :) E.B 16:54, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Gut gut ;-) Im ersten Augenblick habe ich mich angesprochen gefühlt, deshalb ^^. Habe schon gedacht ich hätte was bei meinem letzten Editierten Artikel falsch gemacht. Aber trotzdem echt traurig, dass die Leute nichts zu tun haben. Sollen sie doch TS-Server einnehmen, was wenigstens Spaß bringt, wenn man sie dem Eigentümer, nach ein paar Tagen wieder gibt. --Darth Vader 16:57, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Also ich würde dir doch nie Vandalismus vorwerfen. Dich habe ich doch schon so oft hier beim editieren gesehen. :)E.B 17:12, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Registrieren bei GameSurge.net Hallo Darth Vader, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Welchen Zweck erfüllt das Registrieren bei GameSurge.net? Gruß, Premia Admin 20:17, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Shit...mein Text den ich eingegeben habe, mit der langen Erklärung habe ich grade ausversehen weggeklickt. Shit. Man brauch es, damit ich dich zu einem Operator machen kann und ich dich als dich identifizieren kann. LOL: Jetzt grade nochmal. Sitzungsdaten verloren, faselt der mir ^^ --Darth Vader 20:31, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Danke für deine Antwort. Du musst aber nicht alles hin- und herkopieren. Es reicht wenn wir auf einer Diskussionsseite bleiben. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 22:43, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Macht-Rage Hey da wird ich nochmal drübergucken der letzte Satz macht irgenwie keinen Sinn. Gruß Boba 00:03, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Hey der Artikel zu Macht-Rage macht keinen sinn Boba 19:36, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Habe grade gesehen das du den Artikel bearbeitet hast. Super. Boba 17:02, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Artikelentwurf zu Anakin Skywalker Hi Darth Vader! Ich habe deinen „Anakin Skywalker“-Entwurf aus dem Artikelnamensraum in den Benutzernamensraum verschoben, damit er nicht in der Statistik gewertet wird. Du findest den Artikel nun unter dem Link ? Benutzer:Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker gesamt Dort kannst du den Artikel in Ruhe fortsetzen, wie du eben Zeit hast. Ich würde dir gerne Helfen, den Artikel zu vervollständigen, aber mit Jedi-Quest kenne ich mich nicht so sehr aus. Ich habe zwar einige Bücher davon gelesen, müsste sie mir aber erst wieder angucken. Ist nämlich schon eine Weile her. Ich könnte vielleicht etwas aus den Klonkriegs-Comics ergänzen... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:16, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Little Ani...bin endlich mal wieder dazu gekommen ins Web zu gehen. Hilfe kann ich wie gesagt viel gebrauchen. Vorallem habe ich eigentlich den Darth Vader Teil nochmal komplett überarbeitet und verbessert gehabt, aber komischerweise hat dies das neue Word 07 nicht übernommen. Hilfe jederzeit, denn dieser Artikel soll mal einer der besten JP Artikel werden! --Darth Vader 14:26, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Babel Willst du dich auch meinem neuen Babel anschliessen ? Wenn ja du findest es unter meiner Benutzerseite es ist das Zweite von oben -- Gruß Boba 16:48, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hammerhead-Klasse Du hast diesen Namen bei der Harbinger hingeschrieben. Ist zwar wohl richtig, darfst du aber ja eigentlich nicht, weil dieser Name nicht aus dem Spiel KOTORII hervorgeht, oder ? Ich würde nämlich gerne den Artikel Hammerhead-Klasse schreiben, darf aber schon den Artikelnamen nicht verwenden. E.B 15:05, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das wird im 1ser meine ich mich errinern zu können, in der Entscheidungsschlacht gesagt oder geschrieben oder im Abspann. Vielleicht aber auch in dem HUD. Auf jeden Fall kommt es in einem der zwei Teile vor! EDIT: Ich glaube ich weiß es wieder. Bei der Endar Spire wird das so genannt. Glaube das sagte der Carth Onasi oder wie der hieß! --Darth Vader 15:09, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vos Beim Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel kann man bei der Wahl seine Stimme wieder zurück ziehen als Wähler. --Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 21:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Danke das du bei der Schlacht von Murkhana erweitert hast. Danke Vos 16:43, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Und noch was ich habe dich über Icq geaddet kannst mal nach schauen.--Vos 16:51, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Outrider Is mir Klar,in X-Wing Alliance wird nur gesagt, dass die Outrider modifiziert ist, aber nicht wie viele Türme ein Standart-YT-2400 hat.Ret Cody 17:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja. Da gebe ich dir Recht. Wenn man allerdings einen Transporter fliegt, weiß man jawohl wie viele Türme er nun hat ^^ Das meinte ich. --Darth Vader 17:12, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Supernova Sag mal: Wieso schreibst du sowas nicht in meine Diskussiosseite? Außerdem überlege ich mir immer vorher, bevor ich was zur Löschung beantrage, ja?! Jango 18:02, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Warum ist die Banane krumm. Ich habe es halt in den Löschantrag geschrieben, weil ich es für nicht so wichtig eingestuft habe und sowieso mit der Löschung konform gegangen bin. --Darth Vader 14:33, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) IRC Chat Su'cuy, man hat mich mit fragen hier zu zu dir geschickt. Erklähr mir das Verbinden mit Jedipedia mal Idiotensicher. Ret Cody 17:37, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaub der ist im moment nicht da , du must dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Boba 17:43, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikelbezeichnung Da du dich zum Thema neue Artikelbezeichnung geäußert hast, könntest du dich an der Vorschlagsliste beteiligen. Du findest sie dort Kyle Gruß Boba 19:37, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hey Darth Vader könntest du dir mal meinen Artikel zu Malinza Thanas durchlesen und mir sagen wie du den findest? Das wäre echt nett. Gruß Boba 13:34, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Luxury Yacht 3000 Was ist denn das für eine Infobox im Artikel Luxury Yacht 3000? Die passt doch gar nicht. Das ist doch ein ganz anderes Schiff, oder nicht? Hast du dich da nicht vertan? Viele Grüße, Anakin 18:18, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Danke, jetzt passts :-D --Darth Vader 18:35, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Artikel Hallo. Der Artikel Sniffles, den du begutachtet hast, ist noch lange nicht fertig. Du hast auch geschrieben das der Artikel so geschrieben ist wie er im Buch steht, aber da kann ich dich beruhigen. Der Weg ins Nichts, ist kein Buch sondern ein Comic und ich hab doch einige Zeit damit verbracht, ein Paar Informationen da rauszufiltern. ER ist natürlich auch so kurz weil ich nicht mehr viel schreiben kann. Ich muss erst auf die nächste Comicreihe warten! Aber wenn du noch etwas hinzufügen möchtest, gerne.! Grüße--Snowtrooper 10:34, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Snowtrooper, :du gibst in der Info-Box über Sniffles einen anderen Namen an. Ist das sein richtiger Name? Wenn ja sollte man den Artikel verschieben und zwar nach seinem richtigen Namen, Sniffles würde dann zu ner Weiterleitung werden. Du kannst dann im Artikel schreiben das er auch Sniffels genannt wurde. Gruß Boba 10:49, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Das kann ich so unterstreichen. --Darth Vader 14:21, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Darth... Hi! Du gehörst ja auch zu den Darth Leuten...falls dich die Farben der Infobox wie bei den Sith interessiert melde dich. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:51, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke, hab schon! --Darth Vader 16:08, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar! Inaktiver Benutzer 14:15, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Join a Channel Hallo Vader. Ich habe mir Trillian herunergeladen und immer, wenn ich bei Join a Channel Jedipedia eingebe und auf Connect drücke, kommt nichts. Hast du ne Ahnung, wieso? Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 13:41, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das Problem habe ich auch. Ich hab mir sogar Trillian Pro geholt, weil ich dachte es liegt daran, aber das half auch nchts. Boba 13:44, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab mir jetzt Trillian nochmal tuntergeladen, aber es hat nichts genützt. Da muss irgendwas schief laufen. Naja, wenn du weiter weisst wäre toll, wenn du mir bescheid sagst. Ach ja, darf ich dich zu meinen Jedipediafreunden hinzufügen? Boba 16:01, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jeder der hier aktiv mit macht, kann mich zu seinen Freunden hinzufügen. Zum wesentlichen. Kannst du am besten einen Screenshot machen, wie das aussieht. Weil normalerweise sagt der was mit Connect "falsch". Ich hatte mal so ein Problem, als ich Quakenet und Gamesurge parellel laufen lassen wollte. Mitlerweile gehts, aber damals kam auch beim Quakenet kein neuer Channel hinzu, wenn ich das wollte. --Darth Vader 17:37, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay werde dich dann mal hizufügen, kannst du ja auch machen. So jetzt hab ich das Problem, dass der mir sagt mein password wäre falsch ich komm da gar nicht mehr rein. Echt mist,ich muss irgendwie alles löschen und mich nochmal neu anmelden unter ner anderen e-mail addresse. -.- Boba 17:46, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bei IRC ist kein Passwort benötigt. Nur bei Gamesurge, wenn man sich dort anmeldet. Wenn du aber noch nicht einmal so reinkommst, was nützt dir dann ein fester Account? --Darth Vader 20:03, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay und wie machs ich dann, dass ich so in den IRC reinkomme? Dann kanns ja sein, dass es daran liegt, dass ich nicht in den Channel komme oder? Boba 20:08, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) :What? Mach mir bitte mal einen Screenshot und stell ihn auf imageshack.us.--Darth Vader 13:44, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Stimme bei Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Rebellen-Allianz Ich glaube, du hast bei der Abstimmung über die Rebellen-Allianz vergessen einzutragen, für was du stimmst, da ist von dir nur ein Komentar, aber keine Stimme. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:59, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. Manchmal vergesse ich die Signatur, diesesmal das Kontra. -.- --Darth Vader 15:30, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Null-G So... hast du überhaupt ne ahnung was Null-G bedeutet...? Anscheinend nicht... Es heißt NUR keine Schwerkraft und deshalb Schwachinning. Also ändere deine Beiträge entsprechend, auch wenn die Spiele sie so bezeichnen ... --Modgamers 22:55, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja. 0 Gravitration. Dennoch steht es exakt so in X-Wing Alliance. Wenn diese Truppen jemand sucht, findet er leider nichts. Nicht umsonst hat der Ersteller es zu erst in Null-G erstellt. --Darth Vader 22:58, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja is doch scheiß egal ... ich hab dir ja gesagt es ist Schwachsinn... nur eine Abbkürzung, und ich denke der Datenbank Eintrag im Spiel selber gibt einen längeren Namen. --Modgamers 22:59, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das es Schwachsinnig ist, steht außer Frage. Dennoch kann ich nicht verstehen, warum hier wegen so einem redirect rumgezickt wird.--Darth Vader 23:06, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST)PS: Hab nachgeschaut. Bei X-Wing Alliance gibt es zwei verschiedene Null-G Truppen. Artikel Nr.2 Bevor du wieder sowas hinschreibst, recherchier deine artikel besser, und versuch mal am ausdruck zu arbeiten. --Modgamers 20:19, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Danke. Du kamst mir mit dem Imperiale der Hand gerade zuvor. Am Ausdruck versuch ich stetig zu arbeiten, denn damit hab ich am meisten Probleme. BTW: Darfst mich auch wieder von der Ignore nehmen.--Darth Vader 20:21, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) oder auch nich... brauchst dir keine soregn über die thrawn Bücher machen, bei X-Wing alliance fehlt ja noch so einiges... --Modgamers 20:23, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Na dann. Jo, X-Wing Alliance wird bald fertig gemacht. --Darth Vader 20:30, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Darth Vader! Also ich finde auch, dass du deine Artikel besser recherchieren könntest, denn viele deiner Artikel sind einfach unverschämt kurz. Das muss ja nicht sein, besonders nicht in dieser Häufigkeit. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:41, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die meisten meiner letzten Artikel sind sehr kurz, da sie mit dem normalen Auge garnicht zu erkennen sind. Seit neuestem lese ich mit Block und Stift und schreibe mir alles auf was darin vorkommt. Die relativ kurzen Artikel sind meistens nur Andeutungen und Erwähnungen in einem Nebensatz. --Darth Vader 00:46, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) EDIT: Meistens ist der WP Artikel genauso kurz oder existiert noch nicht einmal. --Darth Vader 00:48, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Achso... das wusste ich nicht. Natürlich geht das in Ordnung, wenn wirklich nichts weiter darüber erwähnt wird. Ich kann es halt voll nicht ab, wenn jemand Artikel erstellt und dann bewusst Infos aus Bequemlichkeit weglässt. Bestes Beispiel ist ja der Artikel Saba Sebatyne... :) Aber schon in Ordnung! Wollte dich auch nicht anfahren oder so. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:59, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Achso: Wenn du Personen-Artikel erstellst, dann mach doch bitte auch eine entsprechende Vorlage rein! Bei Kategorie:Personen-Infoboxvorlagen findest du die Vorlagen dafür. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:02, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja Saba Sbetyne ist echt kurz, wenn ich mal Zeit hab, werde ich mich darum kümmern das wenigstens der Teil aus Der verschollene Planet drin ist. Boba 01:04, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das hab ich auch nicht so aufgefasst, wollte es nur erklären. Ja, über den Artikel hab ich mich auch aufgeregt, vorallem wenn man den mit WP vergleicht. BTW: Hi Boba ^^--Darth Vader 01:07, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) LA Du musst deinen LA zu E-3PO noch signieren sonst ist es ungültig. --Finwe Disku 16:40, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Danke, ich vergess das jedes zweite Mal.--Darth Vader 16:50, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Och man... Warum isn das immer so schwierig mit dir? Mach doch einfach gute Artikel. Und mach sie gefälligst mal ordentlich, sprich Ära, Infobox und kats richtig und lass das mit den stubs. Das SW Universum verändert sich theoretisch täglich, so dass man jeden Tag neue Informatuionen darüber haben kann. Und die Brgründung " ja mehr gibts nur in den RPG dingern und deswegen ham qwir alles" ist ziemlich schwachsinnig, weil man KANN an die RPG dinger rannkommen. --Modgamers 17:58, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hajo. Dann wirds halt ergänzt. Und jetzt? --Darth Vader 01:14, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST)